Interrupt---us
by LanieSullivan
Summary: Response to a new challenge by Whitefeather1965; CHALLENGE: Begin a story with: (Character name) rolls eyes and says, "Oh no. Here we go again." Set post-series; summer of 1987. Lee and Amanda desperately try to spend one afternoon alone together. Can they do so or will they be interrupted...again? WARNING: A bit PWP.
1. The White Snake

A/N: My response to this: CHALLENGE: Begin a story with: (Character name) rolls eyes and says, "Oh no. Here we go again." As always, I ask, please no major plot spoilers to other readers.

Disclaimer: "Scarecrow and Mrs. King" is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. The plot is mine, but not the characters. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

Lee rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Oh, no. Here we go again," as he released his grasp on his wife's hips and began to reach for the jangling phone on his nightstand, sheer aggravation etched on his features. It never failed. Every time they finally had a moment together... Today, they had the day off, the boys were spending a chuck of their summer vacation with their father and Amanda had long given up telling tall tales to her mother when she wanted to spend the day with him since Dotty had fully embraced him as a part of her life. What better time for a little afternoon delight?

"Don't," Amanda uttered sharply reaching out her hand to stop him and draw his attention back to her. "For once, just don't answer the damn phone." She ran her hand up his arm and around to his exposed back to urge him back to her to encourage him to continue what they'd begun. She then ran her bare leg along the length of his and hooked it across his hip. "It's been way too long."

"Yes, it has," He concurred as he leaned down to kiss her softly. Mercifully, the phone stopped ringing as the two turned their attention solely to one another, both tuning out the faint sound of Billy's booming voice on the answering machine down the hall. Lee returned his hands to their original position and slowly eased himself into her letting out a low groan and smiling smugly at the tiny gasp that escaped her lips at their union.

"Lee," she whispered his name reverently as she raised her hips up to meet his and then let out a scream of frustration when the ringing of the phone jarred them out of the moment once again.

"Damn it!" Lee growled as he sat up, snatched the phone from its cradle and snapped, "What?" Raking a hand through his hair, Lee took a deep breath and in a calmer tone answered to the other party, "Yeah, Dotty. She's right here." He handed her the phone as Amanda sat up and used her free hand to pull the sheet up to cover herself. Lee chuckled in amusement at watching her do so as if her mother could see her through the phone.

"Hello, Mother," Amanda answered the phone cheerily once she felt she was decently covered, then listened while her mother rambled on the other end for a moment. "Is Lee coming?"

"No yet," Lee quipped with a wicked grin at his bride who promptly responded by belting him with a pillow.

"Mother wants to know if you wanna' come over for dinner tonight," she told him.

Rising up on his knees and edging closer to her, he dragged the sheet away from her nude body and whispered low in her ear, "Depends on if we get our dessert first."

Amanda felt heat rising in her again as the low timbre of his voice sent shivers up her spine. "He'll be there, Mother," She choked out, then hung the phone up abruptly without giving her mother a chance to do more than giggle on the other end, then reached for her husband sliding her hands up his bare chest as she moved to straddle him while she flicked his nipples with her thumbs.

No longer in the mood to be gentle after two interruptions, Lee grasped Amanda's hips tightly and pushed up into her just as she was lowering herself onto him. "God, yes!" He paused for just a moment to catch sight of the fiery look in her eyes telling him that she wanted this every bit as much as he did before he backed her up against the headboard and drove deeper into her, her cries of delight and her rocking her hips against him to invite him only spurring him on.

"Yes!" Amanda cried, gripping his shoulders as they moved in sync, the long-denied desire that burned between them now a raging inferno. She wrapped her arms around his back to pull him closer and rained kisses on his face and neck as her body began to tremble with the beginnings of her orgasm.

"Let go, Amanda," Lee murmured into her hair as he felt her shaking against him, her breasts brushing against his chest as he still pushed into her and held her firmly to him. He heard her cry out loudly just as her felt her closing around him and couldn't help crying out himself at the sensation her spasms brought on in him as they crashed over the abyss together, both calling out one another's names and clinging tightly to each other until they were both spent.

Breathing heavily Lee collapsed onto his back, pulling Amanda down with him, their heads now at the foot of the bed as they both tried to catch their breath.

Amanda smiled at Lee. "Finally, no one interrupts-" Her statement was cut off by the ringing of the phone. Without a word, she rose from the bed, reached for the cord, yanked it from the wall, then crawled back into the warmth of her husband's arms. "-us."


	2. The Mother Bear

Author's note: So, I decided to add a bit to this and since it began with a challenge, I also decided to make this chapter based on a challenge as well, this time as follows: Challenge: 2500-word limit, write a story using the phrase, "He/she/you is/was/are like a great big overprotective mother bear," to describe someone OTHER than Amanda.

Amanda sighed in contentment as she lay wrapped in her husband's arms post-lovemaking. They didn't get enough quiet couple moments like this and it seemed fate had been determined that today would be no exception...that is, until she'd yanked the phone cord out of the wall.

"I love you," Lee murmured into her hair and placed a tender kiss to her lips.

"Mmm...I love you, too," she replied, but her concerned expression made her husband look at her questioningly.

"What? What is it?"

"It's just..." She propped herself up on her hands, leaning on his chest to look him in the eye. "It's just...that phone call...it was from Billy."

"And?" He probed.

"Do you..." She frowned. "Do you think he'll be mad that you didn't answer it? I mean, if he's calling you when he knows it's your day off, it must be something pretty important..."

"Hold it," Lee held up his hand in a 'stop' gesture. "Hold it right there, Amanda. For all we know, Billy doesn't even know that I'm at home right now."

"Well, I could've sworn I heard his voice on the machine telling you to pick up the phone. Well, actually more like yelling at you to pick up the phone. That's why I was worried that he might be mad. I mean, I could be wrong since I was trying to tune it out and focus on you and all, but..."

"Amanda, ALL my messages from Billy begin with 'Scarecrow, pick up the damn phone,' home or not. He does that on purpose figuring it'll get my attention if I _am_ home."

"Which you are, so maybe...just maybe you should have answered if, after all."

"You're the one who told me not to answer it," He reminded her.

"Since when do you listen to me? Aren't you the one who's always telling me how you're the senior agent?"

"That's when we're at work. Right now, we are NOT at work." He indicated their state of undress. "That was kind of the whole point, remember? Not to be at work?"

"I know, but this is your home. You really shouldn't let anyone else tell you what to do in it."

He shook his head. "Wrong. It's our home. Well, at least when you're in it, it is. I can tell you, it doesn't feel too damned homey without you." He gave her his best smile to reassure her.

"Aww...That's so sweet." She smiled warmly at him for a moment, but then her expression changed again. "But don't think that gets you off the hook, Mister. You never did answer my question."

He let out a frustrated groan. "And what question was that?"

"Do you think Billy will be mad?"

"Mad? No, he knows that we're a couple AND he knows that if we both have a day off, chances are good that we are spending time together. He'll understand." He then grinned devilishly at her and added, "Besides, he can probably guess what we've been doing and wouldn't want to interrupt us."

Amanda flushed slightly at the thought of that, but then shook it off when her husband began to laugh at her. "Are you sure?" she asked dubiously. "Maybe we should check the machine just to be sure."

He shook his head firmly. "No...No, absolutely not. Because as soon as I do, we'll end up at work and I'm not giving up any more time with my wife than I have to." He lightly caressed her face and ran a hand through her hair. "You got me?"

Amanda nodded with a smile, his touch sending shivers up her spine. She did have to admit that they had both needed this and they could use some relaxation and time for just the two of them. "As long as you're sure he won't be mad?"

"I'm sure," He insisted. "You know Billy. He's like a great big, overprotective mother bear. He'll understand that we just want to spend some uninterrupted time together."

"You're right, you're right."

"Speaking of which, we have whole lot of time to kill," He grinned at her and ran a hand down her bare back as he lowered his voice to a near-whisper. "What do you suggest we do with it?"

"Oh, I'm sure that we can think of something if we put our minds to it," she responded just as she sighed in response to his alluring touch. "Like this." She kissed him firmly, pressing herself more fully against him.

Lee responded by tangling his hands in her hair and urging her lips apart with his tongue wanting desperately to taste her again. He felt his arousal building once more as he explored her mouth with his tongue and felt her slender body pressed into his. He groaned as he felt Amanda sliding her hand down his side to reach between them and grasp his rapidly-growing erection firmly.

She lowered her lips to his neck finding the pulse point there and suckling it causing him to groan again. She trailed kisses across his shoulder and down to his chest thumbing his masculine nipples into hardness before taking one in her mouth nipping at it with her teeth. She delighted in his response as she felt him twitch beneath her.

"Amanda," he growled low in his throat at what she was doing to him. He shifted their positions so that they were both lying on their sides as he kissed her and pulled her tightly against him running his hands down her back to her taut bottom. She moaned as he gave it a gentle squeeze and she felt his shaft pressed against her, exciting her further.

"Lee," She whispered, as she hooked one leg over his hip to encourage him and was thrilled when he took the bait and began breathlessly chanting his name as he slipped his hand between her legs and began expertly stroking her. She was lost in sensation and very quickly was crying out as an intense climax hit her. She didn't have time to fully recover before he grasped her hips and entered her, moving slowly in and out of her. She cradled his head in her arms raining kisses on his neck and face.

"Amanda," Lee gasped out as he continued to move within her enjoying the slow pace this angle created allowing him to truly relish every sensation that being with her brought. They had had so little of this since their marriage had begun, he found himself wanting to enjoy every tiny nuance of it unlike their prior frenzied coupling when they'd been sure they'd be interrupted again. "I love you so much," he murmured as he ran one hand through her hair, the other still locked on her hip as they moved together.

"I love you," she answered. She raised one hand to caress his face, then urged him down to meet her lips with his. Their mutual sighs and moans of pleasure were the only sounds in the room as they renewed their union, sharing long, languorous kisses as they did so until they were both spent.

Once his breathing had slowed and his heart rate calmed enough, he grinned at her and teased, "Still think we should listen to that message?"

"What message?"


	3. Play it as it Lies

A/N: Another day, Another challenge: The Prompt: Write a short story, of 700 words or fewer, that begins with the following sentence: **The difference is, I lie for a reason.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The difference is, I lie for a reason," Lee argued with his wife, as they stood side-by-side in his kitchen, both clad in only their robes, cleaning up the remnants of a late lunch since they'd worked up an appetite. "And you do too." Off the perturbed look she gave him, he added, "Besides, I don't really look at it as lying, per se. We tell a lot worse lies when we're working."

"That's WHEN we're working," Amanda pointed out as she washed the dishes while he dried. "Not trying to avoid working." She gave him a stern look.

"Well, why shouldn't we try to avoid working on our day off?" Lee questioned with a shrug. "People have days off for a reason, you know." He tossed the dishtowel aside, then crept up behind her and slipped a hand inside her satin robe to cup her breast lightly thumbing her nipple as he nuzzled her neck.

Amanda sighed at the tenderness of his touch. She gave in for just a moment, leaning into him with a soft, "You're not playing fair."

"You know what they say, "All's fair in love and-" He sentence was cut off by her shrugging away from him as she reached into the sink to drain the dishwater.

She reached around him for the dish towel he'd discarded to dry her hands, dropped it back to the counter, then strode purposefully into the living room calling behind her. "I think we should at least listen to Billy's message."

"Oh, no you don't," Lee warned as he charged after her catching both of her hands in his just before she could push the "play" button on his answering machine.

"Lee..."

He shook his head firmly. "Mm-mm. Today is just about you and me. You got me?" He kissed both of her hands before releasing them.

"Except that we promised to have dinner with my mother," she reminded him with a wave of her finger.

"All the more reason to enjoy our time together until then...with NO interruptions," he responded with a pointed look as he loosened the belt on her robe and began to explore her delicate curves again. He dipped his head down to capture one taut nipple in his mouth while one hand cupped the other and his other hand grasped her bottom to pull her to him.

"Lee..." she sighed as she felt his growing arousal pressing against her while he worked her into her own. The fierce desire she felt for her husband drowned out all further thoughts of Billy's message as he eased her up against the back of the sofa. Removing the hand from her breast and grasping her hips tightly, Lee plunged into his wife's warmth hard, groaning as he did so, "Yes," Amanda hissed as she clutched at his neck, pleasure exploding within her at the feeling of her husband's hard length inside her. It didn't matter that they'd already made love twice today. After a long month without, she felt as if she couldn't get enough of him.

""Manda," he groaned as he clamped his mouth down on her neck, suckling her tender skin as he began to thrust upward into her. He gripped her hips tighter and pumped into her as deep and as hard as he could groaning louder as he felt her tight muscles contracting around him.

"LEE!" Amanda screamed loudly as an intense climax gripped her, unconsciously digging her nails into her husband's neck as she shook with the force of her release.

"Yes, God, Yes," Lee cried out as he emptied himself into her, his own body shaking as he continued to drive into her until he was spent. His breathing heavy, his heart pounding, he peppered her face and neck with soft kisses, whispering, "I love you," over and over again as he held her tightly to him.


End file.
